Kim Hee Chul
Perfil thumb|250px|Hee Chul *'Nombre:' 희철 / Hee Chul *'Nombre real:' 김희철 / Kim Hee Chul *'Nombre chino:' 希澈 / Xī Chen *'Apodos:' Heenim, Cinderella, Big Star Space, Milky Skin. *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor, MC, actor, locutor, modelo y bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ucheon-myeon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 60Kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013, cameo Ep.4) *Youth Melody (SNTV, 2010) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010, cameo) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009, cameo) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) * Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005-2007) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS, 2005, cameo) *Sharp 2 (KBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *"First Star" - tema para Loving You a Thousand Times (2009) *"Can It be love" - tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) - Junto a Kibum *"A Family" - tema para Bad Family, (2006) - Junto a Go Hyun Wook Películas *Goodbye Single (2016) ''Cameo *SMTown The Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2010) *Alvin And The Superband (2008 - Voz de Simon) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Syndrome Man (KBS, 2017) junto a Jung Yong Hwa, Kim Min Jong y Kim Gu Ra * New Journey To The West 3 (2017, Ep 1) - Cameo * Flower Crew (SBS, 2016, Ep 10-12) - Junto a Na Yeon y Momo (TWICE) *Lipstick Prince (OnStyle, 2016) - MC *Weekly Idol (2016) - MC Temporal Junto a Hani(EXID) *Weekly Idol (2016) - MC Especial Ep244 - Junto a Hani {Jun Hyung(BEAST),Bora(SISTAR),Solji(EXID) y Jackson (GOT7)} *weekly idol (2015)- MC Especial Ep 229 (BTS) y Ep 230 Especial Navidad (LOVELYZ ,GFRIEND, TWICE) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2015 - Presente, MC, en emisión) *MAPS (OliveTV, 2015) - Junto a Yuri, Simon D y Choi Kang Hee *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon y Donghae *Sistar Starcast 'Wicked Show' (Naver TV, 2015.06.23) *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2015, Ep. 15) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2015.03.21, Ep. 191) - Junto a Jungmo *A Style for You (KBS, 2015, MC) - Junto a Hara, Bora y Hani *The Demand of Luxurious Foods (tvN, 2015) *The Road with You (ZJTV China, 2015) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2015.02.19) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2015, Ep. 800, MC Especial) *Tutoring Different Generations/My Young Tutor (MBC, 2014) *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *The TaeTiSeo (OnStyle, 2014.10.07, Ep. 6) *Tell Me Your Wish/Make A Wish/SNS Angels (MBC, 2014, MC) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Kangin, Shindong y Ryeowook *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2014.07.29, Ep. 14, cameo) *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2014.05.28, Ep. 13) - Junto a Gunhee *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 207) *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014) - Pareja de Guo Xue Fu *Superman is Back (KBS, 2014.03.09) - Junto a Kangin *I Live Alone (MBC, 2014.02.14) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014.01.01, Ep. 125) *War of Words (SSulzun) (JTBC, 2013-2014, MC) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2013.12.14, Ep. 46) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011, MC) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 349) - Junto a los miembros de "Chocoball" *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) - Acompañante de Hongki *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) - Como amigo de Hongki *Running Man (SBS, 2010, Ep. 20) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Family Outing Season 2 (SBS, 2010) *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 18) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2009, Ep. 97,109) *Band of Brothers (Mnet, 2008-2009, MC) - Junto a Kangin, Jay y Jungmo *Good Daddy (SBS, 2008-2009) *YaShimManMan Season 2 (SBS, 2008, Ep. 6) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Happy Together Season 2 (KBS, 2007) *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) - Junto a Super Junior T *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2006-2007) *Star Golden Bell Season 1 (KBS, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2005-2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio * Lee Hong Gi Kiss The Radio 02.11.2016 (KBS) *Cultwo Show Radio (SBS Power FM, 2015.05.05, invitado) *Jang Dongmin & Lady Jane 2 O'Clock Radio (KBS Cool FM, 2015.04.27, invitado) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2014.04.24, invitado junto a Jungmo como M&D) *Lee Gook Joo's Young Street (SBS Power FM, 2015.04.22, invitado junto a Jungmo como M&D) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2014.04.01, invitado) *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.03.14, invitado) *CulTwo Show Radio (SBS Power FM, 2013.11.26, invitado) *Super Junior Kiss's The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2013.10.21-23, DJ Especial junto a Kangin) *Park Sohyun's Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 2013.10.03, invitado) *SungDong Cafe (SDTV, 2013, DJ y Locutor) *YoungStreet Show (SBS Power FM, 2011, DJ y Locutor) Discografia 'Single Digital' Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Temas para Musicales *"Don't Walk Away" - tema para 'Xanadu Musical' (2008) Aportes Musicales Letras Musicales *"Silhouette" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Moon Crystal" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Midnight & Dawn" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"I Wish" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Oops!" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Con Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae" (2011) *"Close Your Mouth" - M&D: Close Your Mouth - 1er Single (2011)/M&D:Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Soul" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album (2009)/M&D:Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Believe" (Cover) - Super Junior: Twins - 1er Album - "Letra en coreano/Canción original de Exile" (2005) Letras Musicales para Otros Artistas *"Shanghai Romance" - Orange Caramel: Shanghai Romance - 2o Single (2011) Vídeos Musicales *"Shall we Dance" - Im Chang Jung (2014) *"Open the Door" - Im Chang Jung (2013) *"Shady Girl" - SISTAR (2010) *"Let You Go" (Junto a Victoria de F(x)) - The TRAX (2010) *"Girl In Flight" (Junto a ShinDong y Kang In) - Magolpy * Sweet dream STATION'''' Colaboraciones *"Breakups Are So Typical Of Me" - Junto a Kim Jang Hoon *"Melody" - Junto a EVE *"King Wang Zzang" . Junto a Defconn Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Rookie Award (Show/Entertainment) *'2010 GO KPOP Music Awards: Best use of social media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'2010 All Kpop Awards: '''Best Social Ntwork Personality 2011 *'2007 Summer Break Mnet 20's Choice Awards: 'Best Pretty Boy Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: Super Junior / Kim Hee Chul & Kim Jung Mo **'Sub-Grupo: 'Super Junior T **'Posición:' Vocalista, rapero y bailarín. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Kim Hee Jin). *'Instrumentos': Sabe tocar la batería y un poco el piano y la armónica. *'Fanclub oficial:' Petals (Pétalos). *'Educación:' Universidad Sang Ji Youg. Se graduó en el año 2008. *'Tipo ideal': SANA de TWICE. *'Hobbies:' Escribir historias de hadas, imitar toda clase de personajes, dibujar viñetas, jugar, bailar, leer y no dejar de actualizar Instagram. * Lema: "Yo soy yo y tú eres tú". * Amigos(as) Celebridades: 'Taeyeon (Girls' Generation), Sulli, Hani (EXID), Lee Hong Gi (FTISLAND), Yenny (Wonder Girls ) YuBin (Wonder Girls), Sunmi (Wonder Girls), Bora (SISTAR), Park Shin Hye, Kim Sung Kyu, Son Dam Bi, SoHee, SunYe, Jia. * Una vez Heechul, junto con Yunho, Jaejoong y Kangin comieron con 300.000won. * Aún cuando estaba enfermo él asistía a la escuela. * El es conocido por ser el fan no. 1 de SoHee y Wonder Girls * A Heechul siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mayores, pero como hoy en día existe gran cantidad de artistas nuevos que son lindos, él ahora se siente más atraído por mujeres más jóvenes. * Su definición del amor cuanto es:”La única capacidad de derretir un corazón es igual que un hielo”. *En un programa le preguntaron que a quien elegía entre Wonder Girls y Girls' Generation y el eligió a Wonder Girls, inclusive admitió que es fan del grupo. * Realmente odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, sólo escucha a Donghae y Taeyeon. * Le gusta bailar las coreografías de grupo de chicas. * Es conocido por tener un rostro femenino, vestirse como Lady Gaga en un concierto, ser un poco infantil, decir siempre lo que piensa y considerarse más hermoso que cualquiera. * Su mejor amiga es Taeyeon, por lo que esto había desatado muchos rumores sobre algún romance, pero ambos lo negaron diciendo que solo son mejores amigos y hasta la actualidad mantienen esa amistad. * En un programa, fue considerado como el que más escándalos tenía (Taeyeon, Sohee , Sulli, Jia, etc) pero reafirmó que solo eran sus amigas. * Él es ateo y tiene su propia religión llamada Relagyo (렐라교). * Le gustan las chicas que se toman el cabello, que muestren sus piernas y no le gusta que muestren el ombligo. * Su personalidad se inclina al lado infantil, celos con facilidad y suele cambiar su estado de ánimo muy rápidamente. * No le gusta lo lugares atestados de personas, solo cuando estaba en el escenario su alegría era ver miles de fans reunidos en el mismos sitio, el resto suele quedarse en su camerino o en el de sus compañeros * Los miembros suelen decirle Peter Pan, esto le gusta mucho sin embargo odia el hecho de que esté creciendo y se esté haciendo más adulto * Estuvo en el Top 3 de su clase durante la etapa de la niñez. * Cuando Heechul dijo que siempre mira primero las piernas de una mujer .El psicólogo dijo que puede ser una perversión sexual. * Cuando le preguntan cuántos amigos importantes tiene el solo responde “lo importante no es “cuanto” si no “cuan profundo sean” * Se pone muy nervioso cuando está cerca de una chica * Es muy buen amigo de Park Shin Hye por lo que en su cumpleaños numero 24, el estuvo con yong jun hyung (rapero de BEAST) , con ella y otros amigos parte del grupo CHOCOBALL al cual pertenecen estos tres compartiendo el cumpleaños de shinhye. * Es un Ex-Ulzzang. * No espera a nadie por mas de 10 minutos es muy exigente con el tema de la puntualidad. * En reiteradas ocasiones ha declarado ser fan de las chicas de AOA. * En un programa, un psicólogo (Dios de las citas) declaró que Heechul tiene mucho potencial para ser como él , ya que también es un Dios De Las Citas, debido a su comportamiento con las chicas en la prueba que le hicieron. * Antes solía tener de fondo de pantalla en su celular y computadora la imagen de SoHee * Solo le permite a Donghae y a Yunho hablarle informalmente. * Heechul piensa que no debe inclinarse demasiado ante nadie (saludo con reverencia), exceptuando sus padres. Por eso, cuando terminan los conciertos y todos los miembros se inclinan para saludar, él nunca lo hace, al contrario, se queda parado ahí y saluda con la mano. * Es considerado una de las celebridades más amistosas por su brillante personalidad y por el hecho de que tiene muchos amigos celebridades y por ello recibe muchas solicitudes para ser MC de diferentes programas. * Es conocido por tener una personalidad única ya que es muy confiado y no le da miedo en decir lo que piensa aunque a veces es un poco tímido. * En un programa una persona le pregunto: ¿De dónde sacas tu confianza? y él dijo "De mi rostro" lo cual ocasionó risas. * En un programa dijo: Yo, Kim Heechul, nací para que las mujeres se enamoraran de mí, no es mi culpa mi madre y mi padre crearon esta cara”. * Kyun Mi Ri, su madre en el drama Golden Bride, dijo "Honestamente él tiene la personalidad de una mujer de mediana edad, es ruidoso, entrometido, admite cualquier cosa y es muy confiado. Pero es tierno, siempre alegre y nada se interpone en su camino, incluso entonces puede ser educado cuando debe serlo, él alegra a la gente”. * Nunca miente en un programa y por ello cuando Sulli tuvo su rumor en el 2013 él le pidió a ella que no le dijera algo al respecto porque se vería obligado a decirlo en War of Words ya que tenía que grabar el programa unos días después. Solo dijo que estaba muy asombrado porque había recibido muchísimas llamadas perdidas de Sulli cuando él estaba en el servicio militar. * Comentó sobre la salida de Kris en EXO, diciendo que no estaba bien y no estaba de acuerdo con el cómo se comporto Kris, "no por lo que hizo sino por cómo lo hizo, porque el caso de Super Junior con Hankyung fue muy distinto". * Le puso a Victoria de f(x) el apodo "Queen of China". Suele llamarla así. * Es demasiado honesto, asegura que ha tenido varias novias desde su debut pero dice que nunca presentará sus novias a la sociedad. * Le avergüenza su personalidad , ya que tiende a ser muy sincero. * Le gustan las chicas demasiado femeninas, que usen minifaldas y tacones. * Heechul culpa a su tipo de sangre AB por su personalidad única, pero ha revelado que en la realidad es muy tímido y simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse. * A él le gusta hacer bromas, pero él no puede ser engañado, una vez los miembros le intentaban hacer una broma, pero él rápidamente descubrió las cámaras ocultas. * Siempre dice que nunca conoce a chicas mas lindas que él . * Es una persona que siempre defenderá a aquellos cercanos a él, incluso dejando su imagen de famoso de lado para poder estar junto a ellos. Comentó en un programa de radio que cuando unos estudiantes insultaron a Hankyung (amigo de Heechul y Ex-miembro de Suju) en chino, Heechul se enojó tanto que olvido su imagen de famoso y le preguntó a los fans donde se habían ido esos estudiantes, dijo que le enojó tanto que hicieran eso solo porque él es extranjero. * Cuando se formó Super Junior, Heechul se preocupaba mucho por el líder, él escribió en su cuenta de Twitter "Hoy Leeteuk, se ha desmayado debido al cansancio otra vez " Heechul escribió que estuvo cuidando de él, y dijo " Somos hyungs, pero yo solo te tengo a ti como mi hyung...". * Durante el debut de Super Junior, una ley forzó al miembro chino, Hankyung, a usar una máscara , teniendo prohibido mostrar su cara en TV , luego de 2 o 3 meses del sufrimiento de Hankyung , Heechul de repente lo empujó al frente del escenario y dijo "Está bien" diciéndole a Hankyung que no se preocupara, Heechul rompió la ley y le quito la máscara, dijo "No sé nada respecto a las leyes, pero sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal". * A pesar de la escandalosa salida de Hankyung de Super Junior, Heechul siempre le apoyó y no teme decir que aún son muy buenos amigos, prueba de ello son las fotos que suben juntos. * Declaró ser fan boy de Kim Sung Kyu. Éstos dos son muy buenos amigos. * Es fanboy de Anna de Frozen, por lo cual tiene todo tipo de accesorio de Anna (carcasas, muñecas, almohadas, etc.). *Es el primer miembro de Super Junior en alcanzar 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram. Su cuenta en esta red social la creó en Junio de 2013 pero comenzó a usarla solo hasta el 30 de Agosto, día que finalizó su servicio militar. * Se impresiona mucho por la belleza de Puff aunque ella es del tipo lindo y no del tipo sexy como a él suelen gustarle las chicas, le gusta mucho que use pantalones cortos y faldas porque le gustan las chicas muy femeninas, sin embargo, le molesta que las use demasiado porque los demás chicos la ven y aún más en invierno. Pese a ello nunca le dice nada siempre se la pasa gastándole bromas y jugando de un lado para otro con ella, actuando con un poco de indiferencia. *Se besó dos veces con su esposa de WGM en el episodio 4 durante la sesión fotográfica. En esta sesión Puff llevó un Qipao y Heechul estaba muy impresionado porque se veía muy sensual y hermosa. *Decidió estudiar chino para poder comunicarse mejor con Puff, ya que aunque ella hable un poco de coreano e inglés se las arreglan para comunicarse pero no es suficiente porque Heechul solo habla bien el coreano. *Presentó a Zhou Mi y Puff en los primeros episodios de WGM ya que no podían entenderse y necesitaban un traductor. Zhou mi y Puff simpatizaron mucho porque hablan el mismo idioma además Zhou mi ya conocía a Puff pues la había visto y le gustaba mucho porque es fan de su grupo. Esto no le gustó para nada a Heechul quien se la pasó haciendo berrinche todo el tiempo y actuando infantil para llamar la atención de Puff, él mismo se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo. *Se pone muy celoso siempre que Puff habla con Zhou mi quién ya es como parte de su familia y Zhou mi dice que Puff es demasiado linda. *Puff siempre llama a Heechul "Cherry Oppa" o "Selang" que es el equivalente chino para Lobo, refiriéndose a que Heechul es muy pervertido, ya que siempre quiere robarle besos además de que cuando van por la calle saluda a otras chicas y tiene demasiadas amigas. A Heechul no le agrada nada, pese a esto asegura que es cierto. *Confundió el nombre de su esposa en WGM y le dijo Sulli. Aseguró que esto solo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como Sulli y Puff las dos son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * Actualmente el rodaje de WGM terminó en Mayo, sin embargo cuando el matrimonio con Puff fue a terminar Heechul quedó shockeado y se sintió muy mal por como la había tratado ya que siempre hablaba de otras chicas, grupos de chicas e incluso confundía su nombre, a raíz de ello organizó un evento para Puff con todos los recuerdos entre ellos, Puff se sintió muy conmovida y le dijo: "Te odio", puesto que justo al final cuando ella se quería despedir con una sonrisa él tuvo que hacerla llorar por la emoción del evento. Se despidieron muy dulcemente e incluso se besaron al final. Heechul le dio las gracias por haberle permitido experimentar un verdadero amor e incluso tuvo los ojos llorosos al final, Puff le dijo que si ella podría viajaría a Corea cada mes esperando la oportunidad de verlo, aunque el rodaje del programa finalizó, Heechul y Puff han seguido en contacto, pues Puff viajó a Corea para su cumpleaños en Julio y subieron fotos juntos justo como solían hacerlo cuando eran esposos. *Durante el rodaje de We Got Married manifestó que estudiaba chino con Zhou Mi y Jia. Sin embargo Zhou Mi siempre ha sido su apoyo en el idioma. Por ejemplo cada que quiere escribir algún post en chino en Weibo Zhou Mi es quien lo ayuda, si él no esta cerca entonces escribe en coreano. *Es uno de los cantantes con más amigas idols, entre ellas están: Son Dambi, SoHee, SunYe, Taeyeon, Yenny, YuBin, Sunmi, Sulli, Jia, Ha Ni, entre otras. * Tiene un gran parecido al cantautor y guitarrista japones Miyavi. * Ryeowook dijo que Heechul siempre estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres pero que él no salía con ninguna, entonces Heechul riendo dijo: "Es por eso que existen tantos rumores sobre que me gustan los hombres." *Heechul cerró su cuenta de Twitter por un año debido al acoso de las fans sassaeng. Luego decidió crear una nueva cuenta, aunque actualmente su red social más usada es Instagram, en la cual ya superó los 2 millones de seguidores. *Será el MC de un programa de variedades chino llamado “Yi Lu Shang You Ni”, el cual aparentemente tendrá una temática de viajes y será producido por China y Corea. *A través de sus redes sociales se vio que se reunió nuevamente con su ex-esposa de We Got Married, la cantante taiwanesa Puff Kuo. Esto debido a la gira de Super Junior que tenía 2 fechas en Taiwán. Puff asistió al concierto que se llevó a cabo el 30 de noviembre. *Durante el concierto al que asistió Puff, Heechul manifestó que antes le había preguntado a ella quien era su miembro favorito en Super Junior y su respuesta fue: "La gran estrella del universo Kim Heechul". * Es cercano a la actriz Park Shin Hye. * Es cercano a Junhyung de BEAST. *Heechul, tras trabajar como MC en el programa '"A Style for You", se ha hecho muy amigo de Bora (SISTAR), Hara (KARA) y Hani (EXID). En especial de Hani, a la que en más de una ocasión ha cuidado como si fuera su hermana pequeña, y a la que tiene un gran aprecio. Para él es una persona muy valiosa en su vida, y siempre quiere tenerla cerca, porque le hace sentir bien y siempre le saca una sonrisa. *Jun (miembro del grupo SEVENTEEN) tiene un gran parecido a Heechul. Incluso hay fans que dicen que podría ser como su hijo perdido. *'Heechul' dijo que se ha vuelto fan de BTS. El 6 de diciembre, Heechul publicó una foto grupal de él y los miembros de BTS en su Instagram, y se reveló a sí mismo como un nuevo fan del grupo BTS. * Es fan boy de Momo (miembro de TWICE) y lo ha demostrado en diferentes programas de TV y radio. Se aprende las partes especificas y los bailes en los que Momo actúa en las canciones de su grupo. * Realizo un MV este mes de noviembre junto a Momo de Twice. El mismo le pidió a Momo que fuese la protagonista de la balada para el video donde recibirá ayuda de los miembros de Ask Us Anything, programa en el que también es MC. * En el programa Flower Crew donde también es MC al enterarse que vendrían integrantes de TWICE al programa se pasó toda la noche diciéndole a los demás miembros que esperaba que una de las invitadas fuese Momo. Al día siguiente al ver que Momo fue al programa se sintió avergonzado. Mas tarde dijo: Ohhh además estoy sin maquillaje haciendo que todos se burlaran. * Los miembros del programa de Flower Crew dijeron que entre Momo y Heechul existe una gran química. Durante el programa demostró ser muy protector con Momo. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Hee Chul.jpg Hee Chul 02.jpg Hee Chul 03.jpg Hee Chul 04.jpg Hee Chul 05.jpg Hee Chul 06.jpg Hee Chul 07.jpg 500HEECHUL5JIB.jpg 'Videografía' Kyung Hoon X Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream|Kyung Hoon X Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:SJ Label